A Special Type of Family
by LoveSirPercival
Summary: Shannon's hiding a big secret from not only Lawson but the rest of the team... What will they do when they find out? Please read and review! Rating changed to M for Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic… well not really I've posted some stories on the Channel Ten forums website for Rush but this is the first time on here. ****This is just a story I started writing because I was waiting for the 'Tacky' glue on my hand to dry… ie. I was bored and just started typing. Hence I don't really have a plot going so far, so if you have any suggestions or comments to improve I will be glad to receive them! **

**Steph**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush or any of the characters from Rush. (- Do I need to do this for every chapter?)

* * *

**

THREE WEEKS had gone by since Lawson and Shannon's romp during shift while Christian was with Schmitt and his team. Michael of course was still being an ass about wanting a new futon since his had been 'Violated'.

Shannon was still unsure of where she now stood in the team since she was technically sleeping with the boss. Well she knew that she was still the same rank as before and everything but she kept thinking that if Michael said anything and word got around that she was seeing Lawson she'd be considered the team slut. Of course the others suspected but weren't entirely sure that they had once had a fling but if they found out now… She couldn't, no she wouldn't, be able to face any of them again.

* * *

"Guys? Briefing in 10." Kerry stuck her head around the corner before walking back into the Intel room to tell Leon off about the amount of crap he had on his desk.

"So what did you get up to on the weekend Shaz?" Christian, a male version of Stella, wanted all the Goss. "Finally gotten a man again? Cause you know… "

"Ah, I think that's Shannon's private business Christian?" Lawson pulled his head out of his locker long enough to enter conversation before sticking it back in again.

"What? Do you know something Lawson? Do we know him?" Stella bombarded Lawson with questions, finally getting the evidence she needed to say for sure that there was and is something definitely going on between Lawson and Shannon, before pulling a puppy-dog face that would get her anything. "And Shan, if Lawson gets to know why don't I? Aren't I you best bud anymore?"

Turning and pulling a face at Stella, Shannon replied. "Trust me, Lawson knows nothing! And you are my best bud which is why no-one else knows anything because there is no-one" With that Shannon grabbed her uniform before marching off to get changed.

"What's up with her?" Josh jogged into base just as Lawson went off to get Shannon.

A round of "dunno's" and shrugs went round the room before the team went into the Intel office to get briefed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Here's another bit to tide us through the long wait for some new episodes... I hope to update everyday or every second day during the holidays but I go back to school on the 7th of Feb so I may have to cut back to once a week depending on how Year 11 decides to treat me! :) **

**Happy reading! **

**Steph**

****

**

* * *

**

"Shan? You ok?" Not wanting to get something heavy thrown at his head Lawson knocked on the door before slowly opening it, much like he would if opening a door that led to a room where a very scared criminal.

"Go away Lawson! You've made this ten times worse already!" Throwing her towel and some make-up at the door to get Lawson to close it and not come in. Nobody in the team knew about her secret and it was going to stay that way until she decided her secret and her were ready. Seeing the door only open more Shannon added, "I mean it Lawson! Go away! I'll be out in like three minutes."

Deciding his life was worth keeping, Lawson shut the door and started off to the Intel room down the corridor.

* * *

Quickly putting away the only photo she had of her son, Shannon read the name on the baby anklet from the hospital one last time before stuffing it into her vest and slamming her locker door. Lawson had nearly found out... Shannon couldn't risk it yet, she was going to have to be much more careful. If Stella found out about her son it would be out and around base before the day ended!

Walking out of the change rooms and into where the rest of the team had gathered Shannon stood towards the back not wanting to disrupt Kerry who had been in a foul mood the past week or two.

"Ah! Shannon, nice of you to finally join us. That's it guys, get out of here!" Kerry waved her hands at them, shooing them out of the office before she got in more of a bad mood. "Ah, not you Shannon... Doctor called your in here for the next two weeks."

"Bu-"

"Sorry, Doctors orders and I tell you this... I aint to happy about it either. Store room needs a bit of a tidy up and then you can do some of that paper work you keep putting off." Kerry stalked off to her 'office' before slamming down a heavy looking folder fairly titled 'Team RE-organisation' and opening it up to Shannon's name.

"Thanks... I'll go do that then..."

* * *

Bugger all had happened on shift that day, which in Lawson's mind was VERY good. Considering they were down one person because Kerry had kept Shannon at base and was planning to keep doing that for two weeks and that Kerry was foul all day. Lawson made a mental note of talking to Kerry about the Shannon situation as he now called it, before walking off to have a shower and get changed. It may not have been a busy shift but it was a sweltering day and sitting in TR with the aircon on full blast still didn't really help.

Leaving Stella and Christian in charge of unpacking TR01, Lawson strolled off for a nice shower, quite ready for a nap with his girlfriend and the airconditioner before dinner.

Walking into the changerooms Lawson made his way to the bench before looking down to undo the laces on his boots. Seeing a small folded piece of paper lying between to of the wooden panels Lawson's intrest is peaked remembering the last time he found a piece of folded paper in there. Similing to himself as he remember the shocked voice on the other end of the phone last time when he had called the number. _Bloody Michael... If he picked up again..._ Then remembering how he and Shannon got together pushed the thought out of his mind before opening the paper to find it was a photo of a boy around 18 months old. Studying the picture the boy seemed familiar, but since Gee-gee was the first baby he had seen on and off the job in years Lawson couldn't figure out who the child was or how the picture had ended up in the TR change rooms. Pocketing the photo Lawson went to have his shower, deciding who he would ask owned the picture first.

* * *

Shannon panicked as soon as she realised the picture she swore she had in her pocket was gone... She had checked everywhere. She'd even gone and tore apart the store room trying to find the picture of her little boy.

"Shannon!"

Looking up Shannon saw Lawson hands on his hips leaning on the doorway to the store room, a small piece of paper inbetween his fingers. _Oh god! He knows! _Shannon got up looking like a deer in headlights, she had no idea how Lawson had found out but he had. What was she going to say?

* * *

**Ok... So semi-cliffie... I'll post again tomorrow! Please tell me if you guys like longer or shorter chapters, I'm good for what to put in them but I'm not quite sure how long you want the posts to be; a thousand, couple thousand? You tell me and I'll write it!**

**Also how do I reply to your reviews? **

**Thanks guys! :)**

**Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the suckieness of this update. I wen t swimming in Civic today and ate waaayy to much! *Dies* Anyway it's a short one for now but I hope to get another bit up for you later tonight when the parents are out at the movies :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews and the encouraging words, it means a lot to a beginner like myself! **

**Steph**

**

* * *

**

"Y-yes?" Shannon stumbled on her words as she stood up trying to look natural and calm while trying to figure out what she was going to do about Lawson.

"Do you know who this picture belongs to? I found it in the change room and the kid looks kind of familiar but I just can't place him..." Unfolding the picture and holding it out to Shannon to look at.

"Ah... yeah it's mine..." Shannon guiltily took the photo from Lawson quickly folding it back up and putting it in her jeans pocket, pushing it down as far as it would go to make sure it wouldn't fall out this time.

Lawson looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "So... You gonna tell me where I've seen this kid before? And why do you have a picture of a little boy? He your nephew?"

"Ah no... It's better you don't know anything about Danny." Giving Lawson a look that said don't-ask-again-becuase-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you Shannon brushed past him quickly before hopping in her car and racing off.

* * *

"Kerry, why didn't I know about Shannon having to stay at base for two weeks? I am the team leader if you'd forgotten, I should be notified instead of finding out from Josh and Christian." Feed up from being brushed off by Shannon earlier and not getting any helpful answers from the rest of the team Lawson was ready to hit something.

"Well Lawson... It might have something to do with me finding out only minutes before I sent you off this morning that Shannon's doctor had told her she's not to be on patrol for the next two weeks _at least_. The reason I didn't tell you is because I simply ran out of time." Pointing to the book she had been filling in the whole morning Kerry continued. "I was re-orgainising the whole teams for the next two weeks and trying to figure out if we needed to get someone in while Shannon's out."

"Why's Shannon off? She seems fine to me! I didn't even know she'd gone to a doctor." Lawson was pissed. Not only had he been brushed off by Shannon, she hadn't even told him that something was wrong enough to warrant going to see a doctor! His own girlfriend didn't trust him enough!

_That's it. _Lawson thought. _I'm finding out why Shannon was seeing a doctor, who the hell that kid is and why Shannon didn't bother telling me about any of it! _Storming out of TR Lawson ignored the strange looks he got from Leon and Kerry. He didn't care that he nearly slammed Josh's hand in his locker door when Josh went over to him to find out what was going on. He broke about twenty different traffic rules on his drive to nowhere in particular. And when he eventually got to Shannon's house he felt more angry then before. The thinking time he had had made him realise some things that he should have noticed before. Things like the fact Shannon had never once invited him over to her place. After long shifts they would always go back to his place, Lawson had always thought is was because it was closer to base then Shannon's but now it just didn't seem right. But the thing that made Lawson the most angry was the fact that he had realised why the Danny kid looked familiar. He looked like Shannon. Not only Shannon but the dickhead Senior Constable that had put her through hell during her training. Lawson couldn't believe that Shannon could have slept with him after that!

Pulling out the key to Shannon's house from his pocket Lawson unlocked the door and swung it wide... Nothing could have prepared him for who and what he saw just inside the hallway...

* * *

**Oh I'm mean! No not really since I promise to give you guys some more later tonight! :) Just a heads up by the way, I'm a teen and I know all about abuse and stuff like that and this story is currently rated T but I think I might change the rating to M for the next chapter just to be safe... I'm fairly sure younger people wouldn't be watching Rush anyway but yeah... **

**Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello AGAIN! Thank-you's go to StellaLover6, Em and 2010'Chazz who were very quick in reviewing the last chapter and spurred me on to write some more for you... To be honest I was worried that Em might not survive to long a wait to see what was behind the door :) Also many of you have commented on wondering who the dad is... I promise I have already told you... but he will feature if not in this chapter then the next. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Steph**

* * *

Lawson couldn't believe what he was looking at was Shannon's house. She wasn't the neatest person on the team but at least she kept her locker clean and free of old mouldy food. But this... This was so unlike Shannon. There were old pizza boxes scattered along the hallway, things were more then just 'messy' they were putrid! How could she live here with a child... She was supposed to care for a kid and this was not caring this was neglecting. Stepping inside the hallway, Lawson shut the door softly and went to investigate further when he heard muffled cry's. Turning to the right Lawson followed a smaller hall that led to four rooms. Opening the first three Lawson found only a toilet, a bathroom and a study room. Turning the door handle to the fourth room, Lawson heard a loud smash and screaming coming from further down the main hall. Forgetting the fourth room momentarily Lawson jogged down the main hall to see a tall man towering over what looked like a woman holding a small child.

"Police!" Lawson yelled as the man brought his hand down to slap the woman again. "Stop!" Succesfully gaining the man's attention Lawson moved forward.

"Piss off pig! What are you doing here anyway?" Glancing only at Lawson for a second before leaning down and focusing back on the woman and child. "Who's he huh? One of your stupid workmates? You tell him to come over stupid bitch? He's gonna pay for your stupid idea!" Grabbing the screaming child from his mother holding him by his neck and kicking her twice in the side before taking off out the back door.

"Are you o- Shan?" Running forward Lawson finally saw who the woman was. "Shan! Who was that? Was the boy... Was that Danny? Shan!" Shannon's eyes were closing, fluttering softly against her cheeks trying not to show how much she hurt not only from the beatings she had gotten but in her heart when she realised she had probably just held her boy for the last time knowing how phsyical Joe got when he was angry, drunk and high on whatever he had decided he needed that day. Slowly though it began to hurt less, the closer she got to the darkness, the less she fought it. "Shannon! Stay awake!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I need the team and GD's and an ambluance to Shannon's place Leon! Hurry!" Lawson was frantic, he had no idea how long Shannon had been abused for. What other beatings this creep had given her. _No wonder... It all makes sense now... How could I not have noticed? The winter pyjamas with long sleves and pants, not wanting me to hold her... to touch her... I should have known! _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this bit was so short... I haven't been feeling very creative today and I have school in a week so I have to get my body back into school day routine, which means bed at 10pm not 12pm like I have been doing. More tomorrow! :) **

**Thanks for your support! **

**Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter I know you have been waiting for such a long time! :( Year 11 is being a pain in the ass with all the assignments and everything and I so haven't been all that up to writing because I was in a car accident earlier in the holidays (Tuesday was soo not a great day for me) so I've been really stiff and sore from whiplash etc. So once again sorry for the lack of storyness! Hopefully I should get some chapters up by the end of the holidays. <3 Steph 


End file.
